


Ich verspreche, mich nicht in dich zu verlieben

by ylc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mycroft and Greg are in their twenties, Mycroft is a good brother, Sherlock is a good brother, Some Humor, Some angst, or at least they try, sherlock is a teen, the Holmes parents were bad parents and I won't be convinced otherwise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: Nach dem plötzlichen Tod seiner Eltern findet sich Mycroft Holmes in einer schwierigen Lage wieder.Denn laut dren Testament muss er entweder heiraten, oder er verliert das Sorgerecht für seinen Bruder.Einen Ehemann zu finden ist nicht der komplizierte Part.Seine wahren Gefühle für diesen zu verbergen, erweist sich hingegen als etwas schwieriger.Eine Übersetzung aus meiner Fic "I promise I won't fall in love". Eine Million Dank an darenotspeakmyname für die Übersetzung!





	Ich verspreche, mich nicht in dich zu verlieben

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I promise I won’t fall in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411751) by [ylc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc). 



> Hallo!  
> Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus einem meiner Fics, die auf Englisch ist. Ich spreche ein bisschen Deutsch, aber es ist nicht sehr gut (wie du wahrscheinlich sagen kannst), aber darenotspeakmyname sehr großzügig angeboten, es zu übersetzen, also kannst du ihnen danken! Sie haben kein AO3-Konto, also haben sie mich gebeten, es auf meinem zu veröffentlichen.  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!

„Tut mir leid, ich...ich verstehe nicht-- hast du mir gerade einen Antrag gemacht?“

Mycroft unterdrückte ein Seufzen, und sagte sich, dass Geduld der Schlüssel in diesem schwierigen Unterfangen sei. Sein Gegenüber reagierte ohnehin viel besser, als er erwartet hatte, und dies ist vermutlich noch eine ruhige, vernünftige Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Ja“, sagte er einfach und nickte sicherheitshalber kurz. Sein Gefährte starrte ihn nur eulenhaft blinzelnd an, bis er nach einer Weile schließlich ein ein leises „In Ordnung“ murmelte. 

Mycroft konnte das Lächeln, dass schlagartig auf seine Lippen stahl, nicht verbergen; es lief sehr viel besser, als er erwartet hatte. 

„Aber warum?“, fragte der Andere einen Augenblick später. „Ich vermute nicht, weil du wahnsinnig in mich verliebt bist.“

Mycroft verdrehte die Augen. Es fragte sich, wie jemand sich seiner eigen Anziehungskraft so vollkommen unbewusst sein konnte; wusste sein Freund wirklich nicht, dass er nicht nur ungemein gutaussehend, sondern auch noch freundlich und liebenswert war? Wer könnte einer solchen Kombination widerstehen?

Aber die Attraktivität des Anderen war, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht der Grund für seine Frage gewesen. „Meine Eltern sind letzten Samstag verstorben, ein Autounfall“, begann er, und der andere Mann öffnete seinen Mund, zweifellos um eine Anzahl ebenso unnötiger wie unerwünschter Beileidsbekundungen vorzubringen, also sprach Mycroft schnell weiter. „Ihr letzter Wille war, dass ich im Falle ihres Ablebens neben dem Familienbesitz auch das Sorgerecht für meinen Brüder erhalte. Um mein Erbe antreten zu können, muss ich allerdings eine Reihe von...  _ Bedingungen _ erfüllen.“ Beim Gedanken an die Zusammenkunft mit dem Anwalt seiner Eltern rümpfte er missmutig die Nase.

„Oh“, sagte sein Freund sanft „es geht also um dein Erbe.“

Mycroft verdrehte erneut die Augen. „Das Geld meiner Eltern könnte mir nicht gleichgültiger sein“, erwiderte er gereizt. „Ich hätte es sogar vollständig abgelehnt, doch in diesem Falle ginge mit Vermögen auch das Sorgerecht für meinen Bruder an die liebe Tante Elise, die zur Zeit in Paris lebt.“ Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Das wäre so desaströs, dass ich nicht einmal daran denken möchte.“

Es folgte eine lange Pause. „Also... musst du heiraten?“ fragte sein Gegenüber schließlich. „ Ich meine, das klingt ein wenig... Ich bin mir sicher, so eine Geschichte schon in mehreren Liebesschnulzen gesehen zu haben, aber ich dachte immer, so etwas passiert im echten Leben nicht.“

Mycroft seufzte. Wenn es nur so wäre... „ Der Anwalt meiner Eltern hat mir versichert, dass solche Vereinbraungen vollkommen rechtsgültig sind. Anscheinend ist es nicht verboten, Voraussetzungen für eine Erbschaft zu schaffen.“ Er seufzte erneut und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „ Es ist erstaunlich, wie es meinen Eltern gelingt, mir sogar noch über ihren Tod hinaus vorzuschreiben, wie ich mein Leben zu führen habe.“  Er schüttelte resigniert seinen Kopf, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. „Es tut mir ehrlich leid, Gregory. Ich hätte dich nicht gefragt, wenn es nicht nicht so wichtig wäre. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, du bist der Einzige, dem ich vertrauen kann.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte der andere Mann leise, Mycrofts Blick ausweichend. „Natür... Natürlich helfe ich dir“, fügte er lächelnd hinzu. „ Wozu hat man schließlich Freunde?“

Gregorys Tonfall war betont fröhlich, aber Mycroft konnte sehen, dass ihn etwas beunruhigte.

Natürlich. „Ich erwarte nichts von dir“, beeilte er sich zu versichern und streckte die Hand nach dem Arm seines Gefährten aus, zog sie aber gleich darauf wieder zurück, als dieser zurückwich.

„Wir würden nur... Du müsstest nur die Papiere unterzeichnen. Wir müssten nicht miteinander leben, geschweige denn...“

Er errötete heftig, erschreckt von seinen eigenen Gedanken. Es stimmt, dass Gregory Lestrade seit ihrer ersten Begegnung die Hauptrolle in mehreren seiner nächtlichen Phantasien eingenommen hatte, aber Mycroft hätte diese unangenehme Situation niemals ausgenutzt, um ihn in sein Bett zu zerren.

„Mycroft, entspann dich“, sagte sein Gegenüber mit einem leisen Lächeln, die Wangen ebenfalls von einem zarten rosa Schleier überzogen. „Ich verstehe schon. Aber- könnten wir nicht Schwierigkeiten bekommen, falls jemand herausfindet, dass wir nicht wirklich... dass es nur eine Scheinehe ist, meine ich. Sollten wir nicht versuchen, Argwohn zu vermeiden?“

Es hätte eigentlich kein Problem sein sollen, solange seine Tante sich nicht dazu entschließen würde, es zu einem solchen zu machen. Mycroft rümpfte seine Nase und dachte darüber nach; so wie er Tante Elise kannte, bestand diese Möglichkeit durchaus.

„Du hast selbstverständlich recht“, stimmte er schließlich zu. „Aber würde es dir nichts ausmachen?“

Gregory zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Na ja... deine Wohnung ist näher am Yard als meine, und ganz bestimmt gemütlicher. Das wären also Vorteile.“

Er grinste, als Mycroft gutmütig die Augen verdrehte. „Und so furchtbar kann es ja nich sein, mit zusammen zu leben, oder?“

Mycroft fühlte sich verpflichtet, etwas klarzustellen. „Es gibt nur zwei Schlafzimmer. Und da der Zweck dieses ganzen Unternehmens das Sorgerecht für meinen Bruder ist...“

Gregory blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er begriff und die Röte in sein Gesicht zurückschoss. „ Gut, aber- wie wird es schon werden? Schnarchst du? Oder nimmst einem nachts die Decken weg?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“ gab Mycroft zu und nestelte nervös am Stiel seines Weinglases herum. „Ich habe noch nie ein Bett mit jemandem geteilt.“

Oh, warum hatte er das bloß gesagt? Hätte er nicht einfach „Nein“ sagen können? Warum musste er unbedingt jede Gelegenheit nutzen, sich vor Gregory zu blamieren?

„Oh“, machte dieser in einem überraschten Ton. Mycroft hatte gedacht, dass es offensichtlich wäre; wer hätte ihn schließlich schon haben wollen? „Das ist, ähm, ich schätze mal, wir werden es herausfinden.“ sagte er und zuckte mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit mit den Achseln.

Mycroft ignorierte das hektische Pochen seines Herzens.  _ Es ist nicht so,  _ erinnerte er sich selbst streng. „Ich weiß dass wirklich sehr zu schätzen“, meinte er leise. „Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld.“

Gregory schüttelte den Kopf und lachte in sich hinein. “Schwamm drüber, wirklich. Es ist nichts.“

Mycroft lächelte verschmitzt. „Nun, wir werden sehen, ob du immer noch so denkst, wenn du Sherlock kennengelernt hast.“

„Bei dir klingt es immer so, als wäre dein kleiner Bruder eine wahre Plage“, erwiderte Gregory, „aber du heiratest mich, damit er bei dir bleiben kann, also kann er nicht ganz so schlimm sein.“

„Ich liebe meinen Bruder“, gab Mycroft zu, „aber er kann ein kleiner Quälgeist sein.“

„Tja, ich bin mir sicher, es ist nichts, dass ein Bulle und ein  _ niedriger Regierungsbeamter  _ nicht in den Griff kriegen könnten“, sagte Gregory mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, und Mycroft schnaubte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung“, sagte er nach einem Schluck seines Rotweins. Auf einmal spürte er, wie die Last der letzten Tage von ihm abfiel. Mycroft hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was er getan hätte wenn Gregory seinem absurden Vorhaben nicht zugestimmt hätte, denn zum ersten (und hoffentlich letzten ) Mal in seinem Leben hatte er keinen Plan B gehabt.

Er war dankbar, dass es nicht so weit gekommen war, auch wenn der Gedanke daran, den Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tisches tatsächlich zu heiraten, ihn vollkommen aus der Fassung brachte.

Einerseits war sein innigster Wunsch kurz davor, Wirklichkeit zu werden.

Andererseits war dies alles nur eine Farce, um das Sorgerecht für Sherlock zu bekommen.

Es würde alles andere als einfach werden, soviel war sicher.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen, lass mich wissen, was du denkst! Ich werde wahrscheinlich die Kommentare auf Englisch beantworten müssen, aber ich würde gerne hören, was du denkst!


End file.
